Life Changes
by I Love Flaming Flamingos
Summary: Two girls are sent to Camp Green Lake and their lives are changed in many ways. Sucky summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the book Holes or any of she characters so please don't hurt me.  
  
Chapter 1  
It was just another cool march afternoon and Maura and Pax were sitting around the bank waiting for it to close so they could skate. While they waited Maura spun the wheels on here board and Pax was standing on hers staring into space. When 6 o'clock came they hid in some bushes till everyone left. The bank was on a road that had nothing on it but a rundown factory so they didn't worry about getting caught.  
When they where sure everyone was gone the came out from hiding and started grinding rails, doing ollies and nose slides but then a cop drove up. They did not notice him till Pax almost ran over him. They both stopped and just looked at him not knowing what to do. "You know that skateboarding has been banned from the bank parking lot dot you girls?" he said to them.  
"Yes officer," Maura said knowing that Pax did not know what to say or do.  
"Now what are your names?" he asked.  
"Don't we have the right to remain silent?" Pax said being confused as usual.  
"Yes you do but your not going to court so it does not apply." He told her.  
"Oh, well then my name is Pax Kidder and she's Maura Drew." She told the cop.  
"Ok you two I'm going to take you home and tell your parents what you did." He told them. Then they got to the car. It was about a 20 minute drive to here house so she started thinking about what her parents her going to do to her. They hated her. They wished that she was never born. She was the oldest of 7 kids and to make it worse, she was the only girl. Then her thoughts moved to what was going to happen to Pax. Pax lived in an orphanage because her mother left her for dead in a bathroom. They spent all their time together sense they where the outcasts of the school. Their school was filled with preps and jocks that would always make fun of them because they where different. That was also the reason Maura's parents hated her. While she was zoned out, Pax started talking to the cop telling him how sorry they were for skating at the bank. They were lucky that the cop was one of the nice ones.  
When they got to Maura's house her parents were already outside waiting for them. She could not figure out how they always knew it when she was in trouble. Her parents and the cop talked for a while and when he left to take Pax home, they started screaming at her like she had murdered somebody. She just sat there picking at her nails, ignoring them till they asked her if she understood but this time they did not ask her if she understood, they grounded her for two months and she had to do all the yard work. That really pissed her off because the yard work was her brothers' jobs. She stormed off to her room which was the attic but she didn't mind because she has a lot of room. The first thing was IM Pax.  
  
Their conversation: The Hated: their a bunch of fuckin assholes Gobstopprts: i kno tha fellin The Hated: no ya dont Gobstopprts: i kno The Hated: so wut r u in 4 Gobstopprts: nothin much just gotta take care of the lil ppl & sum other stuff The Hated: dont u do that neways Gobstopprts: yeah wut bout u The Hated: grounded 4 2 months & i gotta do all the yard work shit Gobstopprts: ouch The Hated: i wish they would all die & go 2 hell Gobstopprts: mayB u can bribe ur bros n2 doin the yard work The Hated: wont work mom would watch them do it & also all the little snot nose asses would tell Gobstopprts: true The Hated: i would luv 2 b newhere else right now Gobstopprts: lyk where The Hated: i bet jail is better then livin with them Gobstopprts: that can be arranged The Hated: i got an idea but i dont want 2 do it alone Gobstopprts: say no mo The Hated: ok can u get out of the house @ 1 Gobstopprts: yeah The Hated: ok meat me in the tree house at 1 and ill tell you muh plan & knoin muh parents they will call the cops oh and bring your board Gobstopprts: ok i will The Hated: ok g2g bye Gobstopprts: bye  
  
When 1am came around, Maura sneaked out of the window and onto the roof she could jump from the roof to the tree house with no problems. A few minutes after she was in Pax came up the ladder with her board. "So what's your great idea?" she asked.  
"I never said it was a great idea, it's just an ides to get us away from here." Maura told Pax.  
"Oh well if it will get us out of here then it's a great idea..if it works." Pax said.  
"Like I said knowing my mom and dad, they would call the cops on their own daughter."  
"Yeah you're right, ok tell me your plan." Maura reviled the plan. It wasn't much but it would surly get them in a shit load of trouble. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: So sorry about the convo between Maura and Pax. It screwed up. It may take me a while to update because of bloody school and everything else. Anyways here's the next chapter. Please R&R  
  
The plan was very simple and what most people would call stupid. The plan was to pretty much total both of Maura's parents cars with two skateboards sending them both to jail not to see her parents for a really long time or never seeing them again because they would have disowned her. She was really hoping that they would disown her. As for Pax, by the time they were free they would be out on their own to do what ever they pleased so she would never have to go back to the orphanage.  
They climbed out of the tree house with their skateboards and went to the front driveway. They decided to wreck the Mustang first sense it was much more valuable than the old already beat up pick up truck. Maura stared at the care for a moment thinking whether they should really do this. Then she looked around to see if there was anything better to trash the car with other than her skateboard. There were two shovels leaning on a tree. She put down her skateboard and went over to get them while Pax was looking more confused than ever. When she came back she through one at Pax and then raised her own high over her head and slammed it down on the windshield, shattering it. Then Pax came over looking like a mad person and started busting all the windows. About a minute after Maura had made the first blow, her parents were out there screaming at them trying to get them to stop. They just ignored them and kept on going. They eventually got over to the truck but by then they could hear the cops coming. One of the people across the street must have called because her parents were still yelling at them.  
When the cops finally drove up, they got out of their cars and pointed guns at the girls. Maura and Pax then put sown their shovels and put their hands up even though the cops didn't even tell them to. Then two cops came, cuffed them and put them in one of the cars while the cops went and talked to Maura's parents. Maura was smiling and Pax was being all jumpy and paranoid.  
"What do you think they're going to do to us?" Pax asked.  
"I don't know." Maura answered. "They can't do much because we're still juveniles. They can't send us to real jail..I don't think."  
"Oh that sounded real reassuring. I don't want to go to real jail. Just one of the ones kids go to."  
"Yeah well I think we're going downtown because my parents can't drive their cars and they're getting into a cop car." Maura said as the watched her parents get into the car beside them. Her mother gave her the nastiest look she had ever given her.  
When they got there, Maura and Pax got their pictures taken and where asked why they what they did. Maura simply told them "My parents hate me and I want to get away." Some paperwork was done and a court day was set.  
  
Sorry my chapters are so short. I write them at about 2 in the morning and I have been really busy. The next chapter should be up tomorrow or sometime this week. Please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I must give credit to my best friend Aaron because she has been giving me tons of ideas. She's a little weird so if something is a little out there it's not my fault. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please R&R  
  
It was July 27th and it was Maura's and Pax's court day. It was hot and stuffy in the court room because there was no air conditioning. Maura and Pax did not bother dressing up for the occasion so they just wore what they would wear everyday. Maura's parent had gotten a damn good lawyer named Mr. Benson because well they were adults and they had lots of money. Maura and Pax on the other hand had a cheep lawyer named Mr. Welling that you only had to pay if you won your case. Mr. Welling was kind of young. He was only 28 and he still acted somewhat like a kid. Pax like that but not so much Maura because she wanted someone who was more serous. Court went on forever. They got to a time where nobody talked and the room was completely silent. Pax, being weird like she usually was said out loud to everyone, "Now all we need is a dog." Maura smiled at Pax's comment. Maura hardly ever smiled. Most people thought she never did. Then at the same time they started singing. "Always see it on TV/Or read it in the magazines/Celebrities who want sym-Silence!" The judge shouted at then so that they would stop. "Sorry your honor." Maura said. Then the judge started taking to the girls. "You girls do know that what you did was bad and that you will be punished for your actions, correct?" he asked. "Yes your honor" they both said. "There is a camp for delinquent girls that I would send you to but they do not have room for any more girls, so I will be sending you to a camp for delinquent boys called Camp Green Lake. You will be there for 18 months. Your bus will arrive tomorrow at 10 o'clock in the morning in front of Maura's house." Maura's parents smiled when they heard that she would not be there for 18 months. When every thing was done they were dropped of the orphanage to get Pax's stuff because she was going to spend the night at Maura's house and them they walked to Maura's house to spend their last night in it.  
They sat around thinking about what lied ahead of them. Then Pax jumped and said "There's going to be boys there!" "Yeah, did you just realize that?" Maura said.  
"Actually, yeah I just did realize that. What do you think their going to be like?  
"I think their going to be like.ummm.maybe boys."  
"I figured that much."  
"OK just making sure you hadn't gone completely mental on me."  
"Ha I won't do that till..I for got what I was saying."  
"Figures."  
"Where is Camp Green Lake?"  
"I don't know. I just know that it's in Texas." Maura said "I need to start packing. What should I bring?"  
"We are aloud to bring one life line. I brought my CD player." Pax said.  
"I think I'm going to bring my guitar. We won't really need any clothes but I'm going to bring some anyways. Man I'll be happy when I get out of here."  
"Yeah and around all those guys." "That's mainly just you Pax." "Are you saying you don't like boys?" "No I'm saying I'm not boy crazy like you are. I don't fall over every time I see a half decent guy." "I am not boy crazy!" "Uhh yeah you are." "Ok so I am what does it matter." "I don't know. I forgot where we were going with this conversation." Maura said as she got some clothes out of her dresser and put them in her duffel bag. They spent the rest of the night just talking and thinking about all the good times they had because they figured that it would be hard at camp sense they where juvenile delinquents that have to be punished for their wrong doing. When they woke up the next day they went down stares, got a little breakfast, got all their stuff and went out on the front porch to wait for the bus. When it got there Maura's parents did not even bother to watch them leave but all her brother came to say good bye. She hugged them all and the got on the bus. Their hands were handcuffed to the seats in front of them the whole ride to the camp. It took 5 hours to get there and they slept most of the time. They finally got there at about 3 in the afternoon. They got off the bus and just stood there and look around not knowing what to do.  
  
I hope you liked it please review I might have the next chapter up in a few days thanks to Aaron and all her ideas. Oh and another thing I have a site that will show you what the characters look like. I hope you like it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, this is chapter 4 if you can't tell. I'm being a little weird today so this chapter will be too. The site I built, I meant to put the URL but I got sidetracked and forgot so you can click on my ID because I have it there. Hope you like. Please R&R.  
  
They just stood there looking at the place. They watched as the bus drove away, and then a short, dorky looking man walked up to them. "Hello, you must be Pax and Maura. I'm Dr. Pendanski your councilor. You guys will be in D-Tent but first we need to go get your uniforms. Follow me." The dorky man said. They followed him into a small cabin that had shelves full of orange jumpsuits, boots and a pile of jugs in the corner of the cramped cabin. They each got two jumpsuits, a pair of boots and a water jug, and then were taken to tent D. After they walked into the tent, which smelled like sweat and something that they could not guess what it was they went to the 2 cots that didn't have anything on them and put their stuff down. Pendanski left so that they were now in the tent alone still confused and not knowing what to do. They walked around and looked at what little stuff there was. Then a short guy with black curly hair walked in and looked at them like they were aliens or something like that. He went to his cot and laid down and watched them out of the corner of his eye. Pax's cot was closest to the tent "door" and Maura has on the other side in the back corner. They started to unpack their stuff and put it in their crates. Pax, like the idiot she was, dropped a box of gobstoppers that she had brought. They scattered all over the tent, and then two more guys came in. They both didn't look where they were walking so the stepped on the gobstoppers and went flying across the tent. The tall blond one was stopped by a wood column in the middle of the tent and the other one kept going till he ran into the back wall. Pax sat on the floor with a confused look on her face. She looked like she had no clue as to what had just happened. Maura looked at the two guys and asked if they were ok. The one with brown hair got up on his own and Maura help the tall blond one up. The guys looked at Pax figuring that she was the one to drop all the gobstoppers on the floor. Then Pax made a funny face and apologized. "What are you guys doing here?" the boy with brown hair asked Maura. "We're here because we did something bad and we have to suffer for our wrong doing." she replied. "Well I'm Squid and he's Zigzag." pointing to the tall one. "I'm Maura and that's my friend Pax. She's a little weird so just ignore her." Maura said as she started picking up the scattered gobstoppers. Zigzag and Squid helped her while Pax was sitting there dazed and confused. "Pax stop dreaming and help us clean up your mess." Maura said annoyed my Pax's stupidity. Pax got up and started helping them. Right when they finished four more guys walked into the tent. As soon as they walked in they stopped and stared at Maura and Pax. "Who are you?" asked a Hispanic boy.  
"I'm Maura and she's Pax." Maura said. "Well I'm X-ray that's Magnet, Armpit, Caveman and that over there is Zero. So what are you doing here at Camp Green Lake?" X-ray asked. "We're here because of my stupid parents hating me and me hating them back." Maura said cringing at the thought of her parents. "We totaled one of their cars and severely damaged the other." She said sounding very proud of what they did not smile. They kept on talking until a bell sounded. All the guys took Maura and Pax to a building with a sign hanging uneven on the door saying "Mess Hall".  
  
OK I hope you liked it. I'm writing another story that should be a lot better then this one because Aaron isn't giving me any ideas. I don't know if I'm going to let her know about this one. Oh well she'll find out anyways ok please R&R. If any of you think of ANY kind of idea please e- mail it to me because I really need them. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
